


私人航班

by seira887



Series: FirthStrong [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seira887/pseuds/seira887
Summary: 他們合演的電影續集要上映了。工作時程的緣故，Taron晚一天才出發，他們兩人則乘坐私人客機先飛往首爾。





	私人航班

他們合演的電影續集要上映了。第一集的韓國票房特別好，於是這次安排三位主演一起去宣傳續集。工作時程的緣故，Taron晚一天才出發，他們兩人則乘坐私人客機先飛往首爾。

客機上的乘客組成很單純：他們兩人，與各自的助理。

空間很足夠，他們一人各據一角，Mark安安靜靜就著桌燈在讀劇本，Colin懶洋洋地斜倚在沙發上，手拿遙控器切換電影頻道。

沒有什麼新鮮的。他放下遙控器，盯著角落裡專心一志的Mark看了一會兒，終於決定起身，慢悠悠地晃到那個男人的身邊。

「嘿，」他在桌邊逕自揀了個位子坐下，手撫著有些發皺的針織衫：「看你一直在讀劇本。」

「機上電影沒什麼可看的，」對方抬頭看見是他，嘴角浮現溫和的笑意。

「同感。」他舒適地往椅背一靠。

Mark修長的手指在紙張上摩挲著。「要說宣傳期有什麼讓人喜歡的，大概就是像現在這樣，在飛機上有一段完整的時間可以好好看書、讀劇本吧！」

「我打斷你的完整時間了，還真抱歉哪。」Colin朝對方兩手一攤。

「噢我不……」

「只是開個玩笑，別在意。」

宣傳期就是這樣。明明早就開始準備下一部、甚至下下部電影了，卻又被叫回去宣傳早就拍完不知多久的作品；等到抵達宣傳地點，被關在飯店小房間裡一整天，各國媒體一家輪過一家，口音各有不同，而問的問題相去不遠。

「跑宣傳總覺得置身另一個時空，」Colin做出結論。

Mark點點頭表示贊同：「演員的時間感的確與觀眾不同。」

「整體而言我並不享受這個，」Colin坦率地說道：「但能跟你一起宣傳電影依然是愉快的事。」

他很滿意地看到Mark露出受寵若驚的表情。

※

還要飛至少10個小時，真是折騰。Colin醒來，稍微伸展了下長時間彎曲的長腿。1小時前，Mark讀完劇本改看起小說，自己則似乎不知不覺支著頭打了個盹。

「老花眼實在很煩人，」他瞄了Mark一眼，聲音帶點慵懶：「真不知道你怎麼能看這麼久的書。」

「所以我去做了雷射手術，」Mark闔上書頁：「你也可以試試。」

「不了，」他清清喉嚨，不太自在地在椅子裡扭一扭：「……我怕痛。」

「除了手術前的那一劑麻醉，過程中不痛。」Mark拋給他一個鼓勵性質的微笑。

「還是算了，我就戴著眼鏡吧！」他努了努嘴：「造型，順便遮眼袋。」

「你不管戴不戴眼鏡都……好看啦。」話講到一半，Mark默默放低音量。

Colin有些壞心眼地盯著Mark些微發紅的耳根。有時Colin會感謝上天讓Mark失去頭髮，不僅僅是因為這樣讓他看起來更有型，也是因為透過肌膚泛紅表現出的各種情緒將無處可藏。

「我尚且駕馭得了眼鏡，但口袋巾卻超過我能力範圍，」他慢吞吞地站起身來：「如果你不介意，我想請你幫忙看看我帶的幾套西裝，還有那幾條難搞的口袋巾。」

「咦？」Mark下意識轉頭看了Colin的助理一眼，但對方只是不置可否地聳聳肩。

「我注意到，你的口袋巾總是折得很平整，」Colin一邊說一邊向更衣間走去，並優雅地朝Mark招手：「你一定要告訴我這是怎麼辦到的。」

Mark似乎想要說什麼，但愣了兩秒後還是放棄了。他站起身，跟著Colin走進更衣間。

※

然而，一走進更衣間，Colin就表現得像是對那些西裝一點興趣都沒有。他關上門，懶散地斜倚在門板上，不緊不慢地發問：「你看過Call me by your name了沒？」

Mark看看穿衣鏡旁的衣桿，他們的西裝整整齊齊掛在一塊兒，但顯然Colin現在問的問題與此無關。「讀過小說，電影還沒。」

「看完電影，讓我開始想念義大利的美，」Colin幾不可聞地嘆了一口氣：「景色，還有人。」

「義大利是個好地方，參加威尼斯影展讓我記憶猶新。」是幾年前為了一部冷戰間諜片去的，演員們分頭前往，在紅毯久別重逢時彼此熱情擁抱。Mark有點不好意思地說道：「雖然我又差點在那兒迷路。」

Colin並不怎麼掩飾自己看對方的目光。他還記得兩人擁抱時的溫度，當時他想自己或許只是還沒出戲，才會沉溺著這些。

「小說寫得很細膩，電影也好，關鍵劇情拍得挺唯美，不露骨。」拉回思緒，他不經意似地問道：「你知道這是怎麼運作的嗎？」

「劇本？」Mark被他問得有點不明所以：「還是拍攝？」

「不，兩個人之間。」Colin有點不懷好意地又補了一句：「……具體的。」

他並沒有錯過Mark略微驚詫但隨即收斂起神色的自我克制。他一向佩服他這個本事，也讓人格外想測試測試。

「……大概知道，」Mark斟酌著用詞：「我演皮包公司時有查過，為了瞭解角色。」

「哦，傳奇的哈利史塔克嗎？我喜歡那個角色。」他點頭讚許：「那年的BAFTA真該給你的。」

「謝謝。」又是一個微笑。穿著棉質連帽運動衫的男人看上去非常柔軟。

「我也約略查了查，」Colin放慢了語速：「當然，為了瞭解角色。」

「同窗之愛？諜影行動？」Mark停頓了一下又繼續猜：「還是摯愛無盡？」

「都不是。」一抹狡黠從Colin臉上一閃而過：「給你個提示，這角色也是個哈利。」

「歌舞片？」

「動作片。」

「呃……咦？」這回，對方是真的驚訝了。

「太有可能性了，不是嗎？」Colin總是喜歡在佔上風的時候，露出那種「我知道所有你不知道的事」的表情。

「老實說，我沒想過。」Mark坦承。

「你該想想，」他雙手張開比劃著：「那樣的默契！」

「哈利與……伊格西？」Mark皺起眉頭，聲音聽起來充滿不確定。

「你還真是……老天啊！」Colin終於離開門板，往前跨了一步：「梅林！哈利與梅林！」

Mark睜著無辜又帶著困惑的橄欖色眼睛，偏著頭看向Colin。

「我把我對角色的理解表演出來了，而你居然沒有發現？」他誇張地長吁短嘆起來：「等我回到家，我要把小金人拿去丟掉。」

對面的男人垂下八字眉求饒，就像一隻小狗，沒那麼毛茸茸的那種。

「不過，我不得不說，你很能掌握角色之間的火花，然後順著發展下去，」他看著也笑了：「你把哈利看梅林的眼神接得太好了，種種的無可奈何、擔憂、壓抑……所以，我才會一直以為你的表演也是對應著我的理解而來的。」

從Mark皺起的眉頭可以判斷，他正努力在腦海中把他倆的對手戲想過一遍。

大概過了快一分鐘，緊皺的眉頭才稍微鬆開一些。「啊，難怪梅林兩次要哈利看著他的手指時，哈利總是用那麼微妙的眼神望著他。」

「是啊，很微妙，但兩次都不太一樣。」Colin往前再跨一步，使得Mark不自覺後退靠牆。更衣間並不大，而Colin的腿又那麼長。

Colin把自己和Mark之間收到一個可稱之為親密也可視作失禮的距離。好吧，也許對美國人來說還行，但對英國人來說，噢，太侵犯個人空間了。

「或許我可以試試看第三次，」Colin伸出右手，扣住Mark的左手腕，拇指指腹感受到他手腕內側皮膚的溫暖與柔軟。他再往前跨半步，徹底壓縮他們之間僅有的距離。Mark的背部已經完全平貼在牆上了，退無可退。

別說是美國人，現在的距離，恐怕連最熱情的義大利人都會抗議。

他們身高相仿，要是誰再靠前一點，鼻尖就要碰上了。他近得幾乎能感受到Mark散發出來的體溫，分辨得出他瞳孔大小的變化；而Mark明顯非常緊張，先是下意識閉上雙眼，但很快又睜開。

Colin完全知道Mark這一秒內在想什麼。太近了，雖然閉上眼睛就不用直面眼前人，但他一定發現了閉上雙眼這個動作只會讓狀況變得更糟，彷彿自己正在期待什麼似的，只好趕快睜眼。

_啊，如此可愛。_

Colin微笑，放開Mark的手腕，同時後退一步。「兩個人之間，手指和眼神，具體而言就是這麼運作的。」

Mark鬆了一口氣。他的耳根已經紅透了。

Colin一邊沖著他笑一邊後退離開，但在打開更衣間房門時卻又突然想起什麼。「還有一個寡言的角色，讓我在眼神也下過一番工夫，我想這是我演動作片的開端，」他眨眨眼：「Mark Darcy. So you can also call me by your name.」

Mark開口試著想說什麼，但是沒成功。他全身熱烘烘的，得深呼吸幾次才能走出更衣間，好讓自己看起來不會那麼像剛經歷過初吻、滿臉通紅的14歲傻男孩。

※

主持人問了Mark能不能給些穿西裝的建議，而Colin非常滿意地聽到Mark主動提起口袋巾的折法。

Mark在教學時總是很有耐心。「……裁一張卡片，剛好符合口袋的大小，然後把口袋巾折疊在上面，它就會一直保持在我放進去的位置了。」

「我不知道這個耶！我每次都得花好幾個鐘頭在這上面。」他探出頭插話，好奇著對方的表情。

「現在你學到了。」他覺得Mark絕對是在挖苦他，但語氣裡倒是聽不出抱怨。

「謝謝你，Mark。」Colin發現自己忍不住微笑。

 

 

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
